Pillow Talks
by BlairSpinX
Summary: Vergil is a force to be reckoned with; Capable of mass destruction with the simple flick of his wrist and sending shudders downs the spines of many at the mere mention of his name. But what is the Dark Slayer like behind closed doors? The million-dollar question just got exposed. A series of drabbles, fluff stuff, and one-shots. VergilxOC
1. Don't Say It Out Loud!

**Don't Say It Out Loud!**

Ari lay silently on the freshly washed sheets of the canopy bed. The room was silent, save for the sound of the cool air blowing from the air conditioning vents. The bedroom was lit by the soft glow of the amber lights lining the top of the ceiling, giving off a kind of home sweet home vibe and she basked in the carefree feeling that surrounded her in the quaint little space.

She loved their bedroom. It was her little safe place where she was free to do whatever she wanted, uninterrupted and without any unwanted attention. It was hard to describe the level of comfort she found here but she didn't care, she simply enjoyed the moments. Snuggling her face into the soft, warm pillow she reflected on the day's events and was happy to finally be home and able to rest.

She tended to always feel this kind of satisfaction after spending a long day out running errands with the crew. To her, all the running around not only got things done, but it gave her something to look forward to. It was one of her simple pleasures to come home, take a hot shower, flop down onto the bed and simply exist. That's it. Just taking a moment to breathe and just...well, _be_. She hadn't even taken the time to put on a full set of PJs. She simply threw on an abnormally long, pink tank top and her silk black housecoat and called it quits.

Ari sighed to herself, distantly wondering if she should eat something before retiring for the night. She glanced over at the wall clock. 11:56PM. She knew it didn't really matter to her what time it was. It was already late because they had all returned late, but lateness did not thwart hunger. The real issue was finding some spare energy to actually get up and cook something, much less walk all the way into the kitchen. Ari let her eyes slowly slide closed.

 _Who am I kidding? I am way too comfortable to do anything right now._

As she lay borderline battling in her mind over what she was going to do about food, she felt a strange sensation against her lower back. Her _very_ lower back. Her eyes went wide for a brief moment before settling back in a knowing stare that was still directed at the wall across from her. She waited a few moments, but the sensation continued.

"So you're just going to pull on them like that?"

"Yes."

Ari rolled her eyes at the simple answer and smirked.

"Why?"

"Because that's what they're for."

"Oh, really?"

"That is, until I decide how else I shall play with them tonight..." Vergil gently tugged at the thin silk ribbons that hung from a small laced up portion that adorned the back of Ari's panties. He leaned over and slowly began to kiss his way up her arm, his platinum hair falling over one of his eyes as he did.

"Whatever." Ari hummed, "Stop it."

"Hm. But I thought you enjoyed when I..."

"Vergil!" Ari's cheeks began to get hot and her stomach fluttered. Vergil could be so blunt sometimes and it made her feel something. She didn't know exactly what, but it was just that: something.

Vergil slowly lifted a brow at her sudden interruption, "Don't you think it's quite futile to be shy at this point darling?" he had a somewhat bored tone, making it seem like a rhetorical question.

Vergil brought his hand up to rest on Ari's waist as his lips found their way to her neck...and then her ear. He purposely nibbled at her earlobe with one of his canines, earning a verbal protest and a swat as she turned to look at him who she realized had laid down next to her, resting on his side and propping himself on one arm.

Ari knew he had a point, but yet there was just something that stirred timidity within her when he did certain things. She knew that she could be slightly self-conscious sometimes, whether it was justified or not was still debatable though. Regardless, she was very aware of Vergil's uncanny ability to make her feel like covering every part of her body whether it be arms, legs, eyelids, you name it.

This reaction that threatened her every now and then was not because he criticized her or anything like that. Quite the contrary. Vergil just had a stare that she felt like burned into her very soul. The way she would catch him gazing at her sometimes with an almost predatory look would have her blushing beyond recognition. And she could _definitely_ tell the moments when he was undressing her with his eyes, those were the times where she felt especially self conscious.

She also took into account the fact that she had never been with any other man before Vergil. In lieu of this, she believed it fair to say that she was still getting used to being looked at in this way by a man who had _actually_ seen her as naked as the day she was born. And with Vergil being such an attentive lover, she knew in the back of her mind that he saw every imperfection she knew existed on her body, even if he didn't make mention of any of them.

"But still, it's different when you say those things _out loud_." Ari could see something in his eyes, but she couldn't quite decipher it.

"How so?" Vergil was curious.

He didn't understand why she sometimes got so flustered. Much of what they had gotten up to at this point he believed should have completely eradicated any chance of timidity. _What_ was there to be shy about? She was absolutely beautiful and he loved seeing her presented in the nude before him. He most certainly did not feel even an inkling of any such shyness. It was quite easy for him to show himself bare in her presence and he was always amused at the way she would behave when he did. What was the issue?

He smirked at the thought of the first time they got naked together. Well, _he_ got naked. Ari was _undressed_ by him...as she covered her eyes and squealed every so often about 'not believing she's about to do this.' He remembered glancing up at her as he slowly undid the button on her pants and seeing her sneak peeks between her fingers before hiding her eyes again. He just didn't get it, what was he missing here? After their first few rendezvous, he thought it would have stopped, but here they were one full year into their marriage and she was still trying to cover herself when he walked into the room as she changed or when he decided to join her for a shower.

"I don't know. It just _is_." Ari hoped he wouldn't press further. She just didn't know how to explain it. She knew it _was_ useless to feel shy with him, but she felt like she couldn't help it sometimes.

"No it isn't. I _know_ you enjoy it when I touch your-"

"VERGIL."

"...arm."

Confusion flashed across Ari's features before she narrowed her eyes. Vergil stared back at her with a blank expression. Neither of them spoke as brown eyes blinked once, before blue ones mirrored the action.

"Don't do that." Ari began, "You were _not_ going to say _arm_."

"I was." Vergil was amused but he hid it from his tone at that moment.

"Vergil, you were _not_." Ari knew he was trying to toy with her. Given the way their conversation had been going already, there was no chance he was actually going to say _arm_. She refused to let him get her to doubt and think otherwise.

"I did say arm, my love. You are quite odd sometimes woman." Vergil leaned over and kissed her neck before moving up to plant a kiss on her brown curly locks.

Running his hand over the curve of her thigh, he admired her caramel colored skin. Flickering his eyes up to hers, a smirk tugged at his lips at her unbelieving expression before he re-focused on tracing his fingers over her waist.

"Well _you're_ not too normal yourself there buddy. So..." Ari's grin was full of mischief as her voice trailed and she turned her head back to face the wall. If Vergil wanted to play, then she would play harder.

"Whatever..." Vergil's smirk spread into a devious smile as he decided what he would do next and he gave Ari a small firm smack to her backside.

Ari nudged him with her elbow and turned again to look at him as a low laugh rumbled in his throat, "You always do that."

Vergil simply stared at her, wordlessly. Ari could see the mischief swirling within his gaze.

"...You just like to touch my butt." Ari rolled her eyes with a smirk and turned back over again.

"I don't need to _spank_ you to touch your butt my dear." Vergil purred, "I can just simply use my...arm."

Ari giggled, "Go to sleep Vergil."


	2. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note: My response to a review of the previous chapter will be at the end. Thanks for reading :)**

 **Hide and Seek**

The place was completely dark. The moonlight had been blocked out by the closed blinds and all other sources of light had been cut off. There was no television powered on or even a clock ticking away; nothing. It was dead silent and shadow enveloped the dwelling like a thick fog.

Vergil's chest heaved as he panted deeply. His eyes scanned the open area like a predator on the prowl. The rush he was feeling at the moment was nothing shy of intoxicating. Surely this wasn't what he had expected would be taking place on what was an otherwise quiet evening, but he admitted he was enjoying himself...maybe a little _too_ much. He ran a hand through his silvery hair as his eyes settled on the kitchen archway. His slightly parted lips curled into a smirk as he began stalking his way across the office in long, slow strides.

"Come to me my darling. You can't hide forever..." he called into the darkness. His tone was a calm and slightly threatening purr.

Trish and Dante had been gone for a few hours now and Vergil and Ari had the shop to themselves. This wasn't the first time it had been the two of them in the place for a full night, but it was a rarity. Tonight, Trish and Dante had decided to rent a hotel room. One of their favorite bands was hosting a concert near the mall about half an hour away tomorrow and they wanted to be one of the first ones there so they figured they should stay nearby. Vergil had already started thinking of plans for the evening when Dante began rattling off rules as Trish dragged him off, winking and leaving them to themselves.

 _'Stay outta my room, no eating my ice cream...and no doing it on my furniture!'_

'Hm.'

Vergil's smirk deepened slightly _, 'If these walls could speak, the stories they would tell...'_

Vergil believed that if Dante had knowledge of what he and Ari had done in just about every room in this place, he would probably die on the spot. They had almost gotten caught a few times in compromising positions, but had quickly become masters at covering their tracks. This time they would have to set aside a little more time than usual to get everything put back in order though...Vergil glanced around the room taking note of the various things strewn about the hardwood floor.

To put it simply, it looked like a hurricane had hit the place. Couch cushions were thrown about, chairs were overturned, the couch itself was on its back and other random things had been knocked over in various places. They did however always refrain from entering Dante and Trish's room out of respect, but every other room was fair game in Vergil's mind.

Tonight they had gone from enjoying a nice dinner, to watching a movie, to playing an interesting game of hide and seek. A peculiar turn of events, but exhilarating nonetheless. But Vergil knew he had a slight upper hand in this situation...he had decided the cut the power to the entire shop to make things a little more fun.

He wanted to do something that would put her on edge and get her heart racing and he thought disabling all the electricity would be a good start to their game. He knew she wasn't afraid of the dark, nor was she afraid of him, but interestingly enough when _he_ was lurking _in the dark_ she behaved in a seemingly frenzied manner. He could tell that she experienced an adrenaline high whenever she was tasked with escaping him and he was amused by it. She enjoyed it and if that made her happy, then he would gladly give it; Not to mention, he derived his own pleasure from giving her chase, so it was a win-win.

Dead silence lingered in the air and he tilted his head slightly. Coming to a stop as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, he looked down as his bare feet came into contact with something soft. Squatting, he gingerly picked up the thin fabric, lifting one of his brows as he inspected it. His tongue slowly licked one of his canines as his eyes narrowed.

 _'Challenge accepted, my little lioness.'_

Vergil stood to his full height as he twirled the small pair of panties on one finger and slipped his other hand into the pocket of his sweat pants. He began to slowly hum a tune into the silent atmosphere as he strode through the shadows of the kitchen. His lips parted as his velvety voice sang out slightly modified lyrics to the melody he had been humming.

"I'll steal you, Ari...  
I'll steal you.  
Do you think that walls can hide you?  
Even now i'm at your window.  
I am in the dark beside you,  
buried sweetly in your brunette hair..."

Vergil transitioned back to humming the eerie, but alluring tune as a devious grin slipped across his handsome face. He had a feeling that wherever she was, she was probably unnerved at this point...

v-v-v

Ari slipped quietly through the darkness in the office and quickly passed the kitchen with a hand over her mouth. She needed to remain as silent as she could and not let Vergil's tactics get to her. He knew just what to do to take things from slightly scary, to utterly terrifying and she definitely did not want him to catch her now. She was determined to win this one and since her little distraction had seemed to work, she bought herself a little more time to hide away in another location.

She carefully began to scale the stairs, deciding to hide in the linen closet; She knew she was small enough to scrunch up and pile the various sheets and things on top of herself, especially since all the shelves had been ripped out. Hearing Vergil's footsteps, her heart pumped fast in her chest and she began to feel overwhelmed with adrenaline. She froze for a moment, brown eyes wide with nervousness as she couldn't hear him anymore; everything was silent, save for her cautious breathing.

Braving the moment, she placed her foot onto the top step bringing her other foot to join soon after. She slowly began making her way to the closet as she stretched her eyes in a vain attempt to help her see better. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't risk him finding her by using a light to help her see. She knew Vergil could see in the dark, which did not help her nerves at all, but he still couldn't see as good in the dark as he would with light. She needed every advantage she could get, even if it was minuscule.

Carefully reaching for the doorknob her hand stopped as she made contact with the cold metal. She could hear Vergil's singing in the distance sounding like it was getting closer but she needed to maintain her composure and not rush this; She did not want to risk making noise in her haste.

"I feel you, Ari.  
I feel you..."

Ari bit her lip at the sound of Vergil's melodic voice. It was like she could feel the very essence of his tune attempting lure her in and she almost squealed with excitement. Even if things were a bit nerve-racking at the moment, she still loved the way he went all in when they played around together. And she especially appreciated how he managed to always be absolutely sexy in doing so. She had a feeling that when it was all said and done, she knew how this night would end...

She cautiously turned the knob and slid the door open, slipping inside and successfully closing it again without a sound. She carefully sat down, brushing a mound of folded sheets to the side to make space and piling a few of them onto her lap, making sure to cover her green over-sized t-shirt well. Taking one of them in her hands, she unfolded it and brought it down over her head unceremoniously as she laid to the side, hoping to disguise herself among the mound of laundry.

v-v-v

She had slipped by him. _'Crafty little woman...'_

Vergil closed his eyes as he took in a silent breath. He could smell the powdery scent of the soap she had bathed with in the air around him and opened his eyes to gaze into the shadows. His eyes lifted up to the stairs and he remained still as he listened for any sounds. Turning slowly, he began to walk up the steps and resume humming his tune. He slipped Ari's panties into his pocket and swept a hand through his hair.

As another smirk crept its way onto his lips, he silently slipped his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He knew she was up here and there was no way she would be able to get passed him to go downstairs again; he anticipated finding her and engaging in the sparring that would come with it.

"Why are you hiding from me my love? I only want to play..." Vergil purred, "It is very lonely in this dark place...will you come play with me?"

Silence. Vergil smirked.

"I will be most kind my dear. Most...kind...indeed..." Vergil's voice trailed as his ears picked up on a slight shifting sound and his eyes slid over to the direction of the linen closet.

 _'Jackpot.'_

Vergil slowly opened the door to the linen closet and peered inside. He saw a pile of linen on the floor that seemed nothing out of the ordinary. He slid to his knees and grabbed the pile.

"NO!" Ari was frantic. She had been found.

A low laugh rumbled in Vergil's throat, "You almost had me, but your scent gave you away. Now you are mine..."

Ari thrashed as she giggled and screamed at the same time. She was trying desperately to get away from his hands that were tickling her sides. Bringing up one of her legs, she managed to put her foot to his chest and tip him backwards. She quickly grabbed a sheet and threw it over his toppled form. She tried to get over him so she could run down the stairs but he managed to grab her hips, despite the blanket obscuring his view.

Ari squealed as he spun her around, dropping her into his lap and locking her in an embrace, "I win."

"No, you don't!" Ari refused to let this be the end of the story. She squirmed and reached up to grab his hair.

Vergil hissed as she gripped his locks with a firm but gentle grasp. He could feel desire wash over his body at the sensation and as he experienced the bit of euphoria, Ari took the opportunity to slip down his lap and try to crawl her way to the stairs. She didn't get too far before she felt his hand grab one of her ankles. He used his other hand to pull the sheet that she had been crawling on and bring her back to him.

Ari let out a gasp as everything underneath her her shifted in one swift movement.

"Ah! Let go!" Ari was swatting at his hands that were grabbing at her.

Vergil captured her waist and pulled her backwards onto his lap with a grunt, "Never..." his voice was a husky whisper in her ear and it sent shivers down her spine.

Ari suddenly didn't want to move. There was something about the way he said that one simple little word that had her feeling hot. She connected with a much deeper meaning behind his response and soon caught on to what he was taking the opportunity to say in that moment. Her shoulders slowly relaxed and she closed her eyes as a small smile graced her lips. The memory of what he was alluding to began to replay in her mind...

She remembered it like it had just happened not too long ago, although it had been over a year. It began with an argument, a pretty heated one. Vergil had begun to express an extreme concern over her safety when she had nearly been taken captive during one of their missions. According to Vergil, she had been preoccupied with another enemy when she was almost grabbed. In fact she didn't even realize how close she was to danger until she saw the perpetrator flying across her field of view and into a wall, blood seeping from gaping slashes in his chest. Vergil had made short order of the would-be abductor.

When they returned home that night, Vergil was livid and so was she. She was furious with the way he seemed to be blowing things out of proportion and, at the time, she didn't know why. She recalled defiantly staring him down when he had the nerve to suggest she stay home from then on. Needless to say, she rejected his _offer_ in a few choice words before turning to walk away in a huff. When he followed after her and reached to turn her to face him, that's when she said it.

 _Let go._

The look in his eyes had gone straight to her heart when she turned to give him another mouthful of words, and she paused; speechless. His face looked angry, but his eyes held something akin to...fear?; It was obvious he attempted to hide behind the anger, but within his blue eyes, Ari found what he was really feeling. She hadn't said anything as she stared at him; His eyes spoke volumes.

 _I care too much to let you walk away..._

v-v-v

Vergil stared at her in the darkness, noting the look in her eyes as she opened them. He meant it and he wanted to remind her of it. It didn't matter to him what they were doing at any given moment, he wanted to make sure that he let her know how much he cared for her. It was interesting to him how far he had come with his handling of his emotions. He had gone from completely suppressing them, to allowing them to surface within his familial relationships...within the proper and necessary context.

As far as how he dealt with his emotions towards his brother, that was still complicated, but in dealing with his wife he found it to be easier for him. Nonetheless, he had chosen to continue his retraining of his emotions by taking advantage of moments where he could express them directly, not merely in speech but deeds also. Although he knew his words could be perceived as cryptic at times, he knew that Ari would get his messages loud and clear. He planted a tender kiss on her neck as she relaxed into his embrace with a sigh.

"I love you..."Ari moaned softly as she reached back to encourage him.

"I love you too..." his voice was husky as he now trailed kisses down her neck and to her shoulder.

Vergil nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, nibbling gently as his hands began to roam over her body. Their connection never ceased to amaze him and he didn't think even she was truly aware of the fire that she ignited in him. A fire he never would have thought himself ever possessing. But no matter, they had their entire lives to explore the depths of this and he wanted to take advantage of relishing every moment of the journey. He was determined to show her exactly how deeply his affections ran. Though even then, he knew he could never do it justice; but he would surely try.

"...more than you'll ever know."

* * *

The door to the shop swung open as Dante stepped inside with Trish trailing behind him. He stopped short, causing the blond to nearly collide into him. Something was off. _Very_ off.

"What the...?!"

"Hmm..." Trish gave a small smile and shook her head knowingly.

The entire office was now bathed in the golden rays of sunlight, exposing all that the previous night's darkness had concealed. The place was a complete wreck. Dante stood gaping wide-eyed at his precious office that had obviously been abused quite a bit.

"Well. I'm gonna kill him." Dante dropped his bags and stomped through the door way.

"Hold on Dante," Trish began, "just chill out okay?"

"Chill out?! Do you SEE this mess? They're cleaning this up NOW. VERGIL! ARI!"  
Dante began to search for the culprits.

v-v-v

Vergil's eyes slowly opened and he winced at the brightness of his surroundings. Quickly coming to, he realized where he was and swore under his breath. He and Ari were tangled in the sheets from the closet, in the middle of the upstairs hallway floor...completely naked. They had fallen asleep after their love session right there and from the sounds of it, Dante and Trish were back. Vergil quickly shook Ari, fully aware of the urgency of the situation.

"Darling...wake up." Vergil's voice was a serious whisper.

Ari swatted at his hand, "Mmm...not yet Vergil. Give me a little more time to rest." she mumbled.

"No, not that. Dante and Trish are back."

Ari's eyes opened and went wide, "What?!" she whisper screamed.

They could both hear the sound of footsteps getting closer from the floor beneath them. It was imperative that they get out of sight otherwise, Dante and Trish would get quite an eyeful. Ari grabbed at the sheets, trying to cover herself as she reached to gather the rest of them.

"What are we gonna do?! They're coming!" Ari was getting hysterical, there was no way they'd make it down the hall to their room in time to not be seen.

"The closet." Vergil responded as he gathered the remaining sheets and their clothes from the floor.

"What?!"

Wordlessly, Vergil ushered them both along with everything else into the linen closet and shut the door. Ari grabbed Vergil's shoulder from behind him and looked at the door with a worried expression.

"Just stay still. Don't speak." Vergil replied as he held his hand on the doorknob and listened.

They could hear footsteps coming down the hall and Ari's breath hitched.

"Just calm down Dante, it's not that bad. They may not even be here." Trish was trying to deter him.

"Oh they're here alright...It smells like pure sex up here dude. Whatever they did last night, I bet it was Vergil's idea. It's gonna take _forever_ to get this place put back together...VERGIL!" Dante was determined to find him, he didn't care what it took.

Dante walked down the hall to Vergil and Ari's room door.

"Dante don't you dare...!"

Dante swung the door open without a care and was puzzled when he was met with an empty room. Trish however was relieved and she stepped in front of Dante, crossing her arms.

"Dante, stop. You need to calm down."

Dante leaned down to her and narrowed his eyes, "No."

"Just let _me_ handle this," she began, "and you go get the rest of the stuff from the car."

"Are you seriously trying to make excuses for-"

Trish put a hand up to stop him from talking, "I'm not making excuses, but you are overreacting. Nothing's broken, only knocked over. I'll take care of this."

"I don't care if-"

"Go now Dante." Trish's voice was final.

Dante's mouth snapped shut and he stared blankly before narrowing his eyes again. He didn't understand why she was being so protective, especially since she saw with her own eyes the destruction of his shop. Yeah sure, nothing was broken but still. The least they could have done was clean the place up. And sure, even he _sometimes_ made small messes that he didn't clean up or whatever, but still. This mess was no small thing, it was huge.

Regardless, he would do what Trish asked, but he had made up in his mind that when he found Vergil, he'd give him a nice thank you for this little surprise. He couldn't hide forever. Dante turned on his heel and descended the stairs. When she was sure he was out of sight, Trish crossed her arms and smirked.

"Seems like you two had quite a night." Trish said aloud, "I'll try to get him to go somewhere so you can get this place put back together. Watch out though Verge, he's gunning for you." She turned and sauntered her way down the stairs after her disgruntled husband.

"She's a lifesaver. We gotta get her a gift or something." Ari whispered aloud as she tried to look for her clothes within the dark closet.

"Indeed." Vergil cracked the door open and peeked out. No one.

Opening the door wide he stepped out, ushering Ari down the hallway to their room. But before they stepped inside, Dante came charging up the stairs with Trish yelling after him. Vergil swiftly swept Ari up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way. He tossed her on their bed and slammed the door before locking it, pressing his back against it just as Dante approached.

"C'MERE VERGE, I JUST WANNA TALK ABOUT _MY SHOP_ FOR A MINUTE!" Dante banged on the door.

"Go away Dante. We will clean it up." Vergil replied smoothly.

Vergil stepped away from the door, unwrapping the sheets from his body and dropping them to the floor before laying on the bed.

"I guess we're gonna be in here for a minute till he chills out." Ari was staring at the door, half wondering if the thing was going to give way.

Vergil and Ari listened to Dante's continued rant.

"It seems so." Vergil motioned with a finger for Ari to come closer to him as they locked eyes. Sliding next to him, she snuggled into his arms.

Vergil had not anticipated falling asleep before being able to clean up, but he supposed there was a first time for everything. He had a feeling they would get caught eventually however he didn't think it would have been this soon. Nonetheless, he was sure he'd be hearing about this one for quite a while and he didn't care. The fun they had was worth it.

 **Review response: Hey Ksimonekutie, thanks for reading! I appreciate the encouragement and i'm glad you enjoy my writing:) And yes, Ari is African American.**


	3. Don't Touch That Button!

**Don't Touch That Button!**

He panted slightly, his face was flush and he was hot all over as he looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't staring at anything in particular, only resting in the moment as he recovered. Taking in a deep breath, his eyes fell lazily to the woman that lay nestled among the heavy blankets they were under and a smirk slid onto his face as big brown eyes gazed weakly back at him. A punk rock tune played lowly in the background as they stared silently at one another, the only illumination coming from the visual that played on the computer monitor across the room.

"Tired?" his tone was a mix of playfulness and desire.

Ari scoffed, "As if. I'm just giving you a chance to bounce back." She reached up to run slender fingers through his snowy hair and pulled at it gently, earning a hiss from him.

"Is that so?" he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, "Well you should know by now my dear...I bounce back quick." he whispered in her ear before running his tongue up her neck, enjoying the sound of the moan that escaped her lips.

He felt her grip his forearm and heard her whimper as he began nipping at her jawline. Vergil knew he had an endurance that could put even the best of athletes to shame; Something he was intent on making sure his little wife would never forget. The night had started off pretty tame, nothing special or unusual but as they laid down in bed for the night, he quickly realized sleep was going to be put on the waiting list.

Of course, this was something that was almost always expected. Unless they were really tired, the nights usually featured some kind of romantic intimacy. The nature of their marriage never ceased to amaze him. Whoever said that the "honeymoon period" was a thing that phased in and phased out was obviously cheated. They had been married for 3 years now and their bond maintained getting stronger still. He just couldn't keep his hands off this woman and he loved the way she couldn't keep her hands off of him either.

He pulled back slowly to look at her and could see the swells of her breasts rising and falling with her quickened breaths. With a smirk, he slid one of his hands to tap gently at the small of her back. Vergil lifted a knowing brow at her wide eyes as she arched her back.

"Ah, wait! You should go get some water." she said quickly.

He knew what she was up to and he was not falling for it. He would see to it that she followed though with the statement that triggered the night's session in the first place. Either that, or admit defeat of course.

"I'm not thirsty, but I _am_ hungry..." his fingers danced lightly over the spot he was aiming for.

" _Then_ how about you go get us a snack...or something?" he could see the near-desperation in her eyes. Was she really choosing to continue this charade rather than be the first to admit she was tired? Tsk Tsk.

 _My little dove, when will you learn?_

"Well," he began in a husky voice, "tell me what you want. Personally, I desire something... _sweet._ " he slowly began to dip his head down low.

He felt her flinch before tangling her hands in his hair and gripping tightly while pulling him back up to meet her eyes. He gazed down his nose at her as she held him by his hair, causing his head to be tilted slightly upwards. He raised a brow as a grin slid onto his face, he took great pleasure in making that beautiful caramel skin of hers blush.

"W-well I think we have some ice cream in the freezer."

"Oh no, that won't do." Vergil attempted to free himself from her grip, but she tightened it as he resisted so he briefly remained. "I need something warm and soft." He reached up and tangled his fingers with hers, releasing them bit by bit.

"We can heat some cookies and-"

Vergil shook his head slowly as he placed her arms around his neck, bringing his own back down to her waist and clicking his tongue. "Too dry. It has to be _moist_."

He could see Ari battling the feelings he knew he was teasing in her, yet she still refused to give in to him. He was impressed by her tenacity, but surely she would need much more if she sought to win against him in this way. He would work his way right through that alluring fire of hers and leave her breathless every time. Of course to witness how long she'd put up a fight even when she knew defeat was inevitable was interesting to him. She was never one to just lay down and give up, she always gave her all before taking what she knew was coming.

 _Pun very much intended in every way._ Vergil smirked to himself before hissing and biting his lip.

Ari had leaned up and sunk her teeth right into his neck before licking and kissing at the mark and looking up at him with mischief in her eyes. Vergil gazed down at her as he felt his eyes glaze over for a brief moment. She had gone for one of his hot buttons.

"So this is how you want to play now, hm?" his voice was a dangerous purr.

Ari was silent.

Vergil pressed her hips hard against his and slid his hand to the small of her back once again, this time, pressing his index finger directly onto one of the dimples on her lower back. He pressed firm circles into the spot and felt her arch her body into him further as she moaned loudly.

"N-no...that's not..nngh...fair!" Ari could barely get the words out between her breaths. She gasped sharply as he continued to tease the spot.

"Oh? But biting my neck was fair milady?"

"I-i'm sor- mmm...i'm sorry!"

He could feel her hands pressing to the back of his neck as he administered what he deemed as the coup de grace in his arsenal of tactics to have her come undone. He remembered the night he had found her hot button by accident during one of their sessions. While he was loving on her, he had only wanted to get a better grip when he grabbed onto her waist. It was quite a pleasant surprise to find she had what they call the 'Dimples of Venus' and his thumbs fit perfectly in them.

He hadn't purposely been trying to do anything but hold her when he realized that every time he applied pressure to them, her excitement increased immensely. Depending on the situation, she sometimes giggled and she sometimes moaned so he had taken to the task of learning how to elicit each one at will. It had greatly fascinated him and he looked forward to seeing all that he could do with these newfound love buttons. Of course, it seemed his discovery was as much to Ari's dismay as it was to her pleasure. That is, until he pressed them again and she was too lost in ecstasy to really do anything about it.

He continued rubbing her as she writhed against him, moaning and whimpering sweetly in his ear. He closed his eyes and flicked his tongue out to lick the side of her neck, thouroughly enjoying the feel of their bare forms molding against one another. He couldn't take teasing her any longer, it was time to take this further.

 _Round four._

* * *

"You're so rotten..." Ari flicked at his ear as they lay spent and panting.

A deivous smile graced Vergil's lips as he grabbed her hand and kissed at her fingers, "Am I?"

"Yeah."

"But do you like it?" he whispered moving in for a kiss.

"I love it."

"You _love_ it?"

"Mhmm..."

Vergil caught her bottom lip between his teeth and smacked her backside. She hissed and pressed her mouth to his again before pulling back and pausing. After a beat, she started singing lowly with the song that currently played from the computer.

" _Firefly, could you shine your light? Now I know your ways, 'cause they're just like mine..._ " she began to hum the rest of the tune as Vergil bobbed his head slightly to the beat.

His eyes watched her lazily until her gaze met his. He could see her blinking getting slower, "Tired now?"

"Are _you_?"

"I applaude your determination love, but how long are you going to keep this up? Why not just admit defeat?" Vergil walked his fingers along her hip.

"What are you talking about? I can hang, the question is can _you_?" Ari had her eyes closed.

"Yes... _can you_ indeed..." Vergil's hand began to reach for that special place once again.

"Okay!"

Vergil raised a brow at her sudden exclamation as her eyes flew open. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I'm sleepy." Ari gave a small laugh as she fanned his hand away.

"Then that means..." Vergil tilted his head slightly and he heard Ari mumble something under her breath unclearly. "Hm? what was that?" he began to pull her onto his chest.

"You win..."

"I can't hear you."

"You win!" Ari giggled as she lay comfortably on top of him.

"Say it again..." his fingers idly played in her cascading dark curls as he wrapped his other arm around her to hold her close.

"You win...this time." Ari's voice trailed off and Vergil smiled.

"I love you Ari."

"I love you too Vergil."

Vergil felt his own eyes getting heavy and he began to succumb to slumber. He was pleased with the outcome of their little game, but what he enjoyed the most was the woman who drifted off to sleep in his arms. It was in moments like these that he was reminded in the most intimate way that the love they shared was special. He was positive this bond was nothing less than God-sent and he felt blessed to be able to have someone to share his life with.


	4. Game Over

**Game Over**

"What IS that?"

"Hm."

"Ah!"

"Run. The other way. The OTHER way."

"I'm trying!" Ari squeaked, "It's some kind of freaky humanoid or something."

"Behind you. The flying creature, it's-"

"I see it. Dude, there's two!"

"Get out of the corner woman...!"

"I can't! I gotta try to hit it but it's...ugh! No!"

Vergil silently shook his head as the man on the television fell to his knees to die before the screen slowly faded to black. Soon after, the otherwise darkened bedroom was re-lit with a faint light as the title screen appeared before them.

He looked over at the disgruntled woman wrapped in blankets next to him as she let out a huff. The evening had been a relaxing one since they had finished their duties for the day. In fact, they had even managed to wrap their missions up a little earlier than usual which he was more than welcome to, especially on a Saturday. They had taken a nice warm shower, eaten a satisfying dinner and curled up on their bed to finish a game that they had started months ago but only now were actually getting time to make progress on.

It was quite interesting to him really. Before her, he had never given video games a second thought. It just wasn't something that had captured his attention, especially when chess and academic texts could offer him so much more. He personally preferred entertainment that was wholesome, thought-provoking and could exercise his critical thinking skills and he doubted video games could ever measure up. That was, until he was made aware of strategy and puzzle games.

The first one she introduced him to was called I Spy and once he got used to holding the small hand-held and using the awkward little stylus to navigate the screen at the same time, he found himself playing it for several hours in one sitting. Quite a few games later, here he was playing one of the most enjoyable ones he had encountered thus far, the very first Silent Hill. He especially appreciated the mystery and horror aspects that this one brought to the table. So far however, the strange array of enemies had been giving them both a run for their money.

"Your turn." Ari nudged the controller into his shoulder and he took it with a smirk.

"Giving up?"

"As if." She rolled her eyes, "I just need a moment to think of how i''ll get revenge on those suckers."

Vergil chuckled as he set the controller on the floor next to their bed, wrapping his arms around her, "Perhaps it's time for a break, hm?"

Ari hummed as Vergil leaned down and nuzzled his face into her neck, planting gentle kisses and bites.

"But what about our game...?" Her eyes fluttered shut as she began to give in to his touch.

"We'll finish it later." he mumbled as he started to lay her down on her back.

He heard her sigh as he felt her legs wrap around his waist. Lightly trailing his tongue along the curve of her neck, with one of his hands he let his fingers dance lightly up her thigh before resting them on her hip. He could feel her breath tickle his ear as he let his eyes slide shut, fully ready to give in to what he knew was inevitable.

He had long accepted that his years of mastering his self-control easily dissolved completely when in her presence and, since he had married her six years ago, there was no longer any identifiable reason for him to resist anymore. Sure, before they had gotten together and even early on after their union it was a struggle, but now he freely gave in to the urges and temptations that her alluring eyes and swaying hips aroused in his very being and he loved every delicious moment of it.

Admittedly it was quite awkward for him at first, the hardest part being simply letting himself _act_ on the feelings when he had suppressed and ignored them for so long. It had taken him almost a year to completely let loose and to top it off, Ari was a virgin when they married, so the awkwardness was amplified times two. However, once they got passed the simpler and more innocent acts of affection, they graduated to more explicit and racier things while also getting bolder in communicating to each other when and how they wanted it.

He bit his lip lightly as he remembered one of the hottest moments they had shared during that time. She had caught him completely off guard that morning as he was sifting through a pile of mail which became a distant memory as she pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him. It was almost embarrassing remembering the way he breathed anxiously as she yanked his head back and kissed him deeply while slowly grinding on him. And it wasn't long before she had slid down his lap and had him crying out in ways he never imagined he was capable of. Dante still didn't know to this day everything that had taken place that day on that old leather couch of his.

"Mmm...wait." Her whisper floated lightly through the otherwise silent room, partially bringing him out of the ecstasy that was descending upon him in the rising heat of the moment.

He pulled back to gaze down at her and glanced at the swells of her breasts rising and falling just inches below his chest. "What's wrong?" his voice was husky and just above a whisper.

"If we don't finish our game first, we'll never get back to it." He watched her lick her lips as she smiled up at him, "We've been wanting to finish it for a while now."

"We will darling, but let's make love first." He breathed as he rubbed her thigh.

"But you know we always fall asleep afterward," she giggled as he nipped at her breasts through the thin fabric of her tight t-strap shirt, "That tickles Vergil!"

"Mhmm...I know." His voice was smooth as he rose to his knees and roughly snatched his t-shirt over his head, making a mess of his downy hair before looking down at the dainty caramel-colored foot suddenly pressing into his chest. He smirked.

"Not now. Later. Exercise that self control of yours sir."

He lifted a silvery brow, "Are you taunting me my dear?" He could practically see the mischief dancing in her big brown eyes as he brought his gaze back to meet hers.

"Maybe." She batted her eyelashes as she nudged her foot further into his chest.

He growled inwardly as she hissed, his eyes not wavering even once as he took hold of her foot and nibbled the pads of her toes. "12 seconds."

"Nope."

"10."

"Seven."

He leaned down to hover over her, blue eyes gazing deeply into brown ones, "Come now baby doll, only seven?"

"Yep." Ari put a slender finger to his lips to silence him, "And go slowly."

He sighed quietly, knowing her demands were absolute. Although she played dirty sometimes, he knew he could easily wipe that smirk off of her face and have her begging and breathless. Of course he also knew that if he wanted to win their secret little game this time, he'd have to really push himself to maintain control with so little time on this round; but he was confident.

"I'll count." Ari propped herself up on her arms.

"Alright, but I'm flipping you." The look that appeared on her face at that moment had him feeling a bit smug.

"From behind?"

He smirked, silently knowing he had shaken her confidence in her chance of winning against him.

"Fine, but when I get to zero you have to stop."

" _If_ you can get to zero."

* * *

Vergil panted deeply as a smirk slid onto his face, watching the spent woman next to him as she seemed to focus on catching her breath and regaining her strength. "You lose."

"I almost had you." She stuck her tongue out before pulling it back in as Vergil teasingly snapped at it with his teeth.

"But _almost_ doesn't cut it." He flashed a smile, and Ari poked a finger in one of his dimples.

"You don't play fair." She reached up to flick a tendril of hair that rested on his forehead.

"I never claimed to in the first place, my love." He winked as he smoothed a hand behind her to smack her bottom.

"Hey! Don't go to sleep." She swatted at his chest playfully before running a hand through his hair.

"I won't, I won't." His eyelids were already beginning to get heavy. He didn't know how long he'd last, but he'd try to fight it off for as long as he could. He never understood why it seemed his body's natural response was to fall asleep after making love. Though he didn't mind it most of the time, sometimes he did find it to be slightly annoying.

"Sure." Ari smirked at him before leaning in to kiss him tenderly.

Vergil smoothed one of his hands down her arm, taking her hand in his. He lifted it to his lips, kissing the diamond ring that faintly sparkled with the television screen's glow before gazing at it. A small smile appeared on his face as he began to think deeply.

Ari tilted her head, "What?"

He shifted his gaze to lock with her curious one, "We share such a deep and special bond, of which cannot be severed. A precious love that is everlasting, both now and forever."

Ari hummed lowly and smiled as they stared at each other silently for a few moments, "You know, sometimes you leave me speechless with the things you say. You have a beautiful way of expressing yourself with words."

"Surely it's not only my words with which I can leave you speechless, love." He smirked before laughing lowly, as he made to capture her hands that began swatting at him. "Hey, behave yourself."

"You first, smart alec." Ari rolled her eyes, a smile of her own not failing to grace her face at the sound of his laughter. "I'm thankful to share this special love with you Vergil."

"And I, you, my sweet little dove."

"I love you." She snuggled close to him as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I love you too."

"Well, so much for finishing Silent Hill huh?" Ari's voice was fading into a whisper as she mumbled into his chest.

Vergil chuckled lowly, "It seems so. Perhaps next time we will actually succeed in finishing it."

Ari smirked, "Yeah right."

For this had been the 12th time they had attempted to complete that game, and counting.


	5. Turn Off the Light

The subtle sound of the central heat hummed through the otherwise silent home. Sunlight poured through the pale white sheers that hung freely in front of the window at the foot of the bed. It seemed that even the birds were enjoying a late start to a relaxing Saturday morning as not even the slightest tweet was heard from the outside. It was a beautiful start and he wouldn't have had his long-awaited day off be any other way.

His pale blue eyes stared out the window as he breathed a contented sigh. After a few beats, he let his gaze fall to the woman laying next to him...

The night before had been anticipated and quite enjoyable; Of course he didn't expect it to be anything less. He had known that things would be a bit wild after their conversation the previous morning while they were in route to handle their case for the day. He almost couldn't contain himself as they bantered back an forth about what they wanted to do once they went home for the evening to begin their weekend.

Weekends...they were almost like weekly holidays. They surely felt as such after all of the cases they'd end up handling week in and week out. Nonetheless, somehow their conversation quickly turned heated and he found himself listening to her tell him what she desired he do to her once they got home.

A smirk tugged at his lips. He gave her everything she wanted and then some. Speaking of...

He peered down over her shoulder for a few moments before leaning down to the crook of her neck, nipping and kissing as he ran a hand under the blankets to touch her.

Ari continued to scroll the headlines on her cell phone.

Vergil's eyes flickered up to watch her reaction and when it seemed as if she had none, he nipped a little harder, running his hand around to grip the front of one of her thighs.

Ari held back a smirk, "Can I help you?"

No response, Vergil continued to nip and suckle at her neck. However, when she went back to scrolling on her phone, he gave her another series of hard bites.

Ari giggled, "Can I _help_ you?!"

Vergil hummed in response, "I want your attention."

"You have my attention." Ari replied with a knowing smile as she continued to slide her finger on the screen.

"I want _all_ of your attention darling. Put down that infernal contraption." Vergil could feel the heat of arousal rising in his body as he continued to glide his fingers over her body. " _Now_."

"Okay, just let me look at the headlines really quick." He could tell she was teasing him and she was thoroughly enjoying his reactions. How many times had he warned her about doing that...?

"You can do that later, I want your attention now. Give it to me."

"What's so special about _now_?" her voice dripped with honey.

"Well..." Vergil began as he brought his lips to her ear, "This is the morning after...where we should be basking in the afterglow of last night's lovemaking and..." He began to trail kisses down her neck, "diving into part-two."

Ari hummed, "Really?" Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment.

Vergil hummed back.

"Okay..." She breathed as he dipped a finger into the top of her panties. "Right after I finish reading the headlines." She went back to swiping at the phone screen.

Vergil mumbled against her skin before pulling himself back slightly. Two could play at this game and he was sure to be the victor. He wasn't surprised at her playfulness, just at her boldness to consistently tease him even after his warnings for doing so. In fact, now that he thought of it, she seemed to tease him even more since his warnings. Interesting. So she _wanted_ him to punish her? He'd be delighted to teach her such a valuable lesson.

"What will it take to get your attention..." He said in a low voice. His tone was laced with danger as his hand found the place he wanted and his fingers went to work. His swift and unexpected actions earned him a yelp as Ari squeezed her thighs together, turning to look back over her shoulder at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, okay!" Ari laughed, "I'm turning it off."

Vergil smirked in triumph as the phone screen went black and she set it down next to the bed. She turned fully to face him, snuggling into his embrace and running a hand down his toned, bare chest.

"What do you want?" She sassed him, the playfulness twinkling in her eyes.

"You."

"You have me."

"I want you some more. Let me make love to you."

Ari giggled as she ran a hand through his downy hair, "More? Didn't we make love last night?"

Vergil was thoughtful for a moment as flashbacks played in his mind, "Yes, we did." He hummed as his eyes slid closed and his hands roamed over her body. He loved how close they were, every one of her hot spots were fully accessible to him and he adored it.

Ari pushed at his chest, "Why are you so horny right now?"

Did she really have to ask? He opened his eyes to stare into her big brown ones. The way the sunlight reflected off of them made them look ethereal. His arousal couldn't get any more intense than it was at that moment.

"Because I woke up next to my beautiful wife under a mound of blankets, pressing her naked body against me. Save for her panties...and...wait..." He peered under the blankets having felt a tug as he ran his hand around her forearm. "When did you put this on?"

"When I woke up to scroll the headlines. I thought I was going to get out of bed to turn off the yard light, but never did." Ari adjusted the thin and silky black housecoat so it wasn't twisting uncomfortably around her body.

"Take it off."

"Why?" She challenged him with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you to come handle this." He replied as he thrusted his hips slightly.

Ari hissed and gave a breathy moan, her caramel-colored face tinted a soft red, most likely from the heat of the moment.

"You awakened these desires in me woman, so you need to take care of them." He planted a tender kiss on her dainty lips.

"I took care of them last night, didn't I? _Didn't I_?" Ari slid both of her hands up to ruffle his hair before she leaned in to peck kisses onto his lips.

"Yes, yes. You absolutely did." Vergil smirked, "But, encore... Encore I say." he mumbled between kisses. She was so feisty but he could tell she was feeling frisky too, this was just her way to try and tease him into her taking control. He didn't mind letting her have control, _sometimes_ , but last night was his for the taking and the moment they were currently in was going to be also. There was no point in her keeping this up to try and fight it.

"Come handle this, baby doll."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Me." Vergil pulled her closer to emphasize his point. If she truly wanted to keep this up, he'd show her the error of such a decision.

"That's nasty." Ari sing-songed.

"No it's not. It's good." Vergil replied in a mock sing-song tone which earned him a giggle. "Now come on."

"Come on what?" Ari clasped a hand to her mouth, feigning surprise.

It was Vergil's turn to laugh, " _Now_ who's being nasty?"

"Whatever. You started it." Ari smiled as she kissed him again.

"And I always finish it too." Vergil attacked her neck with nibbles.

Ari laughed and held him close as he began to roll her onto her back, with him in tow.

"Wait!"

"Nope."

"Vergil! No wait, I have to go turn the yard light off first. It's already 10."

Vergil furrowed his brows, "And...?" He refused to let her find another opportunity to tease him. She was going to take this without any further delay. "It doesn't matter, let it stay on."

"No! I don't want it to be on all day. That's a waste of electricity."

Vergil pulled back slightly to regard her, "A waste of electricity...? Oh yes, because a yard light that's pulling a fraction of a watt of power is going to cause our utility bill to skyrocket beyond all measure..."

She must have been out of ideas to turn to something as trivial as a yard light in order to regain the upper hand. Come now Ari, you could have come up with something better than that.

"Hey, there's _three_ bulbs in that thing. _And_ you know as long as that's on, the plug box out there is active too! Let me go turn it off." Ari gave him a hard stare that he could tell was all part of her act.

"Yes, because it's imperative that we turn it off now, lest someone come into our yard and connect something to the plug box and siphon our electricity. All the while the yard light is driving up our bill with a massive one and a half watts." Vergil prodded at her with a nudge of his nose against hers.

"OhMyGoodness yes. Now let me go turn it off."

"Interesting. You don't seem like you're really all that eager to get out of bed right now." Vergil challenged the look she was giving him with his own look.

"Well I can't turn it off with you on top of me like this, now can I?" Ari tilted her head slightly. "You go turn it off. The sooner you do, the sooner we can...you know."

"The sooner we can what?" Vergil asked in a playful and knowing tone.

"You tell _me_."

"The sooner I can pound you into this mattress?" His tone had taken on that same danger from earlier.

Ari bit her lip, "Yep. Now go turn it off."

The ways he could have those lips at his mercy. His briefs suddenly seemed two sizes too small.

But hold on just a moment. When did this flip around to _him_ having to get out of bed to complete the task? A sly little fox she could be when she battled him for control. However she should know better, he would always catch on and turn it right back around in his favor.

" _I'm_ not the one who's bothered by the light being on. So why should I turn it off?" Vergil lifted a silver brow.

"Because I said so." Ari stated in a matter-of-fact tone that only lasted until she uttered the next words from her lips, "I'll make it worth your while." she winked.

Vergil gave a deep, velvety chuckle; He was having fun with this. "Well the quicker _you_ go turn the light off my darling, the quicker we can get to it. I'm quite comfortable at the moment."

"If _I_ go, I might just not come back to bed." A bold challenge.

"Yes you will. Even if I have to come and get you." Challenge accepted.

"I'll run and hide."

"Will you? Besides, are you able to walk now? You were out of commission for quite a while last night after I..."

"I got up and made dinner for you afterwards, didn't I? And I wasn't weak for _that_ long, just FYI sir...Now go turn the light off." Ari stopped his teasing in it's tracks.

Fiery. He loved when they bantered like this and he was confident she would be the first to give in. And oh, how he was going to enjoy what followed...

"It doesn't bother me, you go turn it off."

"Well, let me go."

"I'll never let you go. But i'll get up to allow you to turn off the light." Jackpot.

Ari hummed as she prompted him to lean his head down further so she could kiss his lips, "You have a smooth way of speaking Vergil, you know that?"

"But I mean every word I say." He coaxed her to let him dip his tongue into her mouth and she obliged without any resistance. He had won this one.

"I know you do." Ari sighed as they regarded each other for a few moments before Vergil kissed her lips one last time while silently moving enough to let her out of bed.

Even after six years of marriage, the feelings Ari stirred up in him still never ceased to amaze him. He had never known what making love was until he married her and despite popular belief, he had come to discover that making love could not be confined to just the obvious. No, that's too simplistic; there was much more to it than just that. He realized that they could make love with just a look they shared. They could even make love with a mere conversation they had together; It wasn't always physical. The reality of it all was overwhelming to him, in a good way. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved her and he enjoyed every moment of it.

He watched as she straightened her house coat and headed towards the doorway, "I love you."

Ari turned to looked at him over her shoulder, "I love you too." her voice was soft as she disappeared through the doorway.

Vergil let out a deep breath and relaxed back with a hand behind his head, awaiting her return; He closed his eyes.

"And I might not come back to bed now..!" Ari's voice called from the distance.

Vergil smiled. "You will. And bring me a cup of coffee back while you're at it!"


End file.
